itwfandomcom-20200213-history
The Estate
Manoir de Rio sur le Pacifique (Rio Manor on the Pacific in French), more commonly referred to as the Estate, is the home of KD Rio and Shina Gado in the ITWverse. Located some 30 miles north of the northernmost suburbs of Los Angeles, California, the Estate is known to be a large looming place, its exterior and the land surrounding it filled with traps and serenity all alike. Few people venture to the area, but those that do are generally welcomed by the owner and his fiancee. Due to its size, it has also been host to a few ITW games of its own as well. History of the Estate Construction The Estate was built by KD Rio upon his return from his global trip to "find myself" as he put it. Having had some inspiration from various places, he promptly used cash on hand to purchase a tract of land some 30 miles north of the Los Angeles metropolitan area. Knowing he wanted to build a home of solitude meant really for himself and those he could bring himself to trust, he brought Timothy Johnson (going by the Agent ID of #7 at the time) in on the project to try and make the new manor imposing yet retain a sense of civility. However, because of many secrets that he wanted to keep, the original plans for a two-story home covering a small portion of the land, yet staying at about 2400 square feet were quickly edited repeatedly over the course of construction. To that end, an extensive basement was built into the plans, the ground area was drastically increased, and the third floor and attic were added as well, increasing the cost of the project. Because of the sheer size, seven different construction firms were called in simultaneously to complete the project and have it checked out by inspectors by no later than three months. Once completed, the manor took up about 10 percent of the land purchased by KD, carefully crafted with inspirations from French architecture, American innovation, and English sophistication, along with a few touches of other locations. However, though the place was completed, inspected, and approved... the work would continue onward as extra security systems were installed as KD Rio moved in. It would take another month for all security systems and the main security vault located on the first floor to be completed, after which the place that could be called home to the Agency founder and director was finally declared complete. From Completion to Improvements Once security was moved in, KD took to personalizing the manor as he saw fit, building up a small armory of shotguns in one room, putting a couple of vaults in peculiar places, and building special security measures in his own bedroom in hope of a good night's sleep. But the one place he spent the most time in was a room on the west wing facing the waters... which he decided would be ideal for a personalized study. Moving many books in there, it took the course of a week before he felt satisfied with how it looked. Now personalized, he figured that he could finally relax... only he would discover that despite Agent Johnson's being there and some Agents being located on site as well, that he had a bad tendency to end up lonesome. To fix that, he opened the gates to any weary traveler that needed a place to stay for a night yet was unable to reach a hotel or rest stop. The moment his gates opened, different people from different walks of life would stop in for a night and rest before going on their way. Even so, the amount of people coming in and out did nothing to really solve KD's lonesome feeling. However, that would change somewhat when Link first visited the Estate. Although he would step away from time to time, his frequent appearance served to help KD out. Yet it would be Link himself who would off-handedly suggest he needed to offer someone a place to stay. That unplanned suggestion led to KD opting to offer Shina Gado a place to stay when she arrived there, having just recently quit the mercenary life. To his pleasant surprise, she agreed, and would be only the second individual to call the place home... as well as the first to refer to the manor by its more well-known title of the Estate. Shortly after moving in from Paris, Shina quickly lamented the lack of a gym and other training facilities nearby. Quickly, she woud bring that to KD's attention, gaining support from a few other Agents stationed there. Seeing no reason to deny the request, KD permitted the construction of the best gym that could be made as well as training areas around the surrounding property, including a firing range, swimming pool, and more trees being planted about. Those adjustments meant extra security measures were added, but as it would only increase the efficiency of keeping unwanted trespassers off the grounds, it was a welcome addition for KD and Shina, as it let them decide who could enter the grounds and who would be vigorously chased off with extreme prejudice. Yet despite that, the general consensus for everyone was that the Estate was a warm place to be if you were invited and/or a friend to the residents. The Estate Games As time went on, observing multiple games from the comfort of the Estate's halls and the grand study that had been established in the west wing, KD thought matters over, thinking about perhaps having a contest of his own. However, he was uncertain as to what he would do for some time, conferring with Agent Johnson on the matter and reaching the conclusion to allow for thievery of the owner's most powerful weapon, the HYPER DEATH RAY. Although Shina was initially reluctant to the idea, the plan went on regardless, marking the first time that anyone would be permitted to run amok on the grounds to try and steal the weapon for a cash prize. Once the plans were finalized, KD made it official when he declared the contest an official ITW game, opening the Estate's gates to the masses. For the most part, the contest went well, with no real issues other than a few successes and minor property damage. However, thanks to insurance coverage, the cost was kept low for damage. Unfortunately, the security breaches that made for the few successful thefts of the HYPER DEATH RAY served to cost the Estate upward of $300 million in prizes. To top matters off, an additional $200 million was poured into the place to improve security settings and install new defense methods. Among them were new warp traps, compact shotgun traps, and new turrets to mow down intruders at a more efficient rate to reduce losses in future games. Testing would cost another $50 million before the updates to security were termed complete. A few months after the security upgrades, and just after commissioning a new security mainframe system to be built from scratch and put into action within the next year, the Estate's gates would open once more with thievery being the task again. This time, not only was the ''HYPER DEATH RAY ''permitted to be taken again, but so were numerous other items termed to be of reasonable value without jeopardizing any of the denizens of the Estate. construction. Still a lot of info to sort out. Areas of Interest The Main Study The main study is KD Rio's place of solace within the halls of the Estate. Located on the first floor in the west wing, it is a miniature library with multiple shelves full of books from throughout. These books cover things such as sports records, history, technological advances and the occaisional work of fiction that is deemed interesting. Of note is that amidst those books are journals that were used to chronicle KD's global trip, filled up with notes of interest, important facts, and random musings and legends he heard along the way. Other notable books include the Guinness Book of World Records, the yearly almanac, and the Encyclopedia Britannica. The study is not only a place filled with books, as it also serves as KD's office. To that end, a well-designed mahoghany desk is situated at the end of the room, set up parallel to the back windows. On it is the best desktop computer money can buy, safely connected to the internet and the Estate mainframes, but easily detached with but a few quick keystrokes. Accompanying the desk and computer is a special-ordered leather chair, designed with comfort in mind without losing what KD calls "the air of authority." Most participation in ITW contests is handled from the study, with the noted exception of when large groups are around, as KD does not like having too many people inside at any one time. The Living Room Construction. Touring the place now. Category:Locations